Someone to Care
by Moxxy
Summary: Alli has been through a lot lately... When she's being pushed to the edge, who will be there to comfort her?...  Eli/Alli FRIENDSHIP


Alli sat in the empty room after school, writing slowly on the paper in front of her. She leaned hunched over the desk, determined to get her paper done as fast as possible so Ms. Oh would just let her out of this hell hole.  
>Suddenly, her mind went blank, and all she could see was his face. His terrifying, horrific face. Him pushing up against the wall. The pain surging through her body as she tried to fight him off of her. But he wouldn't back down. No matter what.<br>The smell of his alchohal-stained breath. His slurred speach. Her own tears stinging her eyes.  
>All she felt was hopelessness. And fear.<br>She suddenly flashed back to reality. Her page still very white. She groaned in frustration. She was derermined to get this done. She refused to let that man and what he did to her invade her life. It didn't matter. He was locked up in a jail cell doing hard time. He wouldn't be able to do this to another girl ever again.  
>But still...he did it to her. And she'd never be able to change that.<br>Alli tried to break out of these thoughts and focus on her essay.  
>...what was it about again?<br>Ugh, she groaned as she face-palmed herself. why couldn't she do anything right?  
>She cringed and gripped her hair in frustration as tears started invading her eyes and leak onto her face, trickling down her cheeks. Thank God Ms. Oh wasn't there and had left for the teacher's lounge a while ago. That way, no one would hear Alli's sobs. She begged for no one to pass by the class and see her through the window having a break-down. She just didn't care anymore. She couldn't control the tears and now uncontrollable sobs.<br>This past month had been hell.  
>After causing a scene by attempting to jump off the degrassi rooftop and being dragged away by security, everyone now thinks of her as the suicidal, mentally disturbed chick. Most pitied her, some made fun. And it hurt. She hated being pitied. For that reason especially. And she hated her mental breakdown being taken as a joke.<p>

She then looked up to see a figure standing at the door. He looked at her questioningly and she quickly wiped her tears. She then acknowledged Eli with a "hey" and a fake smile, picked up her pen and began writing.

"hey...you know you don't have to put on a show for me, im no one special"

She lightly shook her head, still looking at the paper and said, "no, no. Im okay".

"okay", he began walking towards her. He arrived at her desk and put a hand on her shoulder, "but if you ever need to-"  
>She cut him off, "really, I'm fine", and shrugged his hand off.<p>

"okay...sorry if i bothered you", he said sincerely and began to walk towards the door until she spoke up in a voice that was so quiet he was surprised he heard it.

"its just not so fun being known as a suicidal maniac..."

He turned around.

"hey, you think i don't know how that is...? Im basically the psycho of this school. I purposely crashed my car, landed myself in the hospital. Now im on medication and my dad forces me to see a counciler every week"

she looked at him with sincere and understanding eyes. She didn't know what to say. At this point she was still holding back tears.

"so if you ever need someone to cry to who actually understands...you know where to find me".  
>He began to walk out once again but was stopped when he heard a small sob come from her direction. He turned around and was surprised to see her whisper "Eli", with tears streaming down her face. She got up and cried, "i just don't know what to do anymore", as she ran into his arms. She cried into his shoulder and he put his arms around her waist. He didn't squeeze her too tight nor did he hug her loosely and uncaringly. It was just perfect. He was just there. There for her to cry and hold onto. He just cared. And that's all she needed at the moment. For someone who understood to be there. Not pity. Just understand and care. And that's where Eli came in.<p>

Yeahh so sorry all my stories involve All being all suicidal lol...  
>But yeah this was only a oneshot. Not extending it..<p>

But I'd really like to know what you guys thought!

Reviews :')


End file.
